Time Manipulation Device (Singularity)
The Time Manipulation Device is a device that features in the video game Singularity. Overview The Time Manipulation Device (TMD) was a time manipulating device that was created in the 20th century. The development of the TMD came in the 1950's during the reign of the Soviet Union who commissioned a top secret government research program following the discovery of Element 99 and learning of its unique properties. One of the head scientists on the project was Doctor Victor Barisov who was involved with Project 6176 at the Katargo-12 island facility. After harnessing the power of E99, he was involved in test trial 143 of the Time Manipulation Device at the time. Through its power over time itself, the TMD was able to reverse the time flow allowing destroyed items to be reformed in a matter of moments or reverse the process and extensively age it into nothing but dust. It was later sealed inside his personal laboratory vault following Barisov's death and remained undiscovered for over fifty years. In 2010, MIR-12 agent Kathryn directed Nathaniel Renko to Barisov's hidden vault in order to retrieve the device. During his journey, he uncovered a video recording by Barisov about his research that determined E99 was capable of changing the time state of atoms. After finding the chamber it was located, Captain Renko placed his hand in the glass sphere containing the floating pieces of the device. Once he did this, the machines inside activated and assembled the TMD on Renko's left hand allowing him to use its power. Kathryn later briefed Nathaniel Renko that he needed to use the TMD to travel back to 1950 in order to save Doctor Barisov since he was the only person capable of stopping the Singularity event. During the course of events, Captain Renko encountered numerous devices developed by Barisov that augmented as well as modified the power of the TMD. He made use of its power in an attempt at first to escape Katorga-12 and later correct the timeline which had been altered. : The fate of the TMD varies on the ending the player chooses for the game. In the neutral ending, Renko kills both Barisov and Demichev whereupon he enters into exile as well as retains the use of the TMD. Later, the world is overwhelmed by mutated E99 creatures and a violent regime operates in the United States that was led by a mysterious man with powerful abilities which is hinted to be Renko himself. In the bad ending, Renko allies himself with Demichev and kills Barisov whereupon Nathaniel uses the TMD to control the various E99 monsters to control the world but leads to a growing power struggle between him and Chancellor Demichev who creates a secret research program in America to create his own TMD. In the good ending, Renko travels into the past to kill himself which fixes the timeline though leads to Barisov retaining the use of the TMD. Overview The device was a hand fitted machine construct that was worn on the wearers left hand with buttons that allowed them to manipulate its various abilities. Its abilities included: *'Impulse' : fires a burst of energy capable of sending individuals flying backwards and knock a Zek out of its phased state. *'Gravity' : manipulate the gravity of an object allowing the user to levitate it. *'Age' : manipulation of the time state of an object either regressing it to an earlier point or aging it till it withers to dust. *'Deadlock' : creatures a sphere of chronal energy that slows down time in a set location. *'Reversion' : this fires a burst of energy that turns a living being into a Revert; a twisting mutant version of itself. A final upgrade of the TMD meant that it no longer required E99 energy to power itself and its Impulse shots were much more powerful. Through the use of Amplification Platforms, the power of the TMD could be magnified to greater levels allowing it to manipulate time rifts and control the temporal process of massive objects like freighter ships. In addition to the above abilities, the TMD also had the power to: *'Heal' : project a beam of energy that heals a target of their wounds. (available to scientists) *'Teleport' : use time travel to teleport short distances and through obstacles like walls. (available to blizter) *'Shield' : a dual powered TMD ability that allowed for cloaking and creating an energy barrier that harmed any melee attackers attacking the user. (available to lurker) : These secondary abilities only feature in the class based setting on multiplayer and thus could simply be game mechanics though its possible the TMD is capable of accomplishing these feats but this is speculation. Notes * Appearances *''Singularity'': External Link *Singularity Wiki Entry Category:Technology Category:Time Travel Category:Singularity